2010-06-23
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Andrew O'Neill, Christa Hughes, Rohan Brooks, Guests: Hamish Blake, Andrew O'Neill, Christa Hughes, Rohan Brooks Official description Episode Twenty two (23/06/2010) Our Special guests this week are the burlesque vamp Christa Hughes, Stand-up Comedian Andrew O'Neill, Aussie muso Rohan Brooks, and everyone's favourite Hamish Blake. Myf's Team Christa Hughes; first public performance was singing with her father at Sydney jazz establishment 'Soup Plus'. They were later to have a very popular residency every Sunday at the Shakespeare Hotel in Surry Hills. In the early 90s Christa headed overseas where she sang in jazz and blues clubs and performed in 'Off', off Broadway shows in New York and toured her solo cabaret shows in the UK. She wound up in Hong Kong playing herself in Chris Doyle's art house film, 'Away With Words'. In 2000 Christa was back in Australia and wrote 'Beer Drinking Woman', a cabaret show dedicated to booze. In 2002 she was commissioned by the Sydney Opera House to write and perform Circus/Burlesque Rock Opera 'Sleepless Beauty'. During this time she was recording and touring as KK Juggy with Sydney band 'Machine Gun Fellatio', after 'Machine Gun Fellatio' broke up Christa went to the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, and starred in 'Go-Go Burlesco'. She joined Circus Oz in 2006 touring with the company for 2 years and played brothel madam Myrtle in the 2008 Julian Temple film of the Jonathan Mills and Dorothy Porter opera 'Eternity Man'. Christa has just recorded a CD with her father, Dick and Christa Hughes "21st Century Blues". They are joined by Bob Barnard and Jim Conway amongst many other fine musicians in this beautiful recording of jazz and blues songs of the 1920s and 30s. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, 'The Hamish & Andy Show' is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, they have continued to find new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has appeared on 'Rove' and 'Thank God You're Here' and together with Andy also released a CD 'Unessential Listening' which has gone platinum and sold over 100,000 copies. Alan's Team Rohan Brooks has enjoyed a music career for the past 18 years. He has performed on many Australian and International releases and has toured extensively with 'The Anyones' in Australia, USA and Canada supporting 'JET', 'The Killers' and many more. As a music therapist, he formed 'Rudely Interrupted' in 2006 which are one of Australia's truly unique indie rock acts. 5 out of the 6 members share a range of both physical and intellectual differences but with a sound likened to Joy Division having a Gary Numan party while eating pitch perfect cookies, this band will challenge your thoughts and entertain your mind with their infectious hooks. To learn more about the band click [http://rudelyinterrupted.com/home/ here]. Andrew O'Neill is a stand-up comedian, a metalhead, an amateur occultist and a musician who claims he's pretty much been a show off since birth. He's best-known in the UK for his stand-up performances, but also leads walking tours of Jack the Ripper murder sites, plays in steampunk band 'The Men Who Will Not Be Blamed For Nothing', and is working on several DVD and writing projects. Andrew is a bit of a regular on the comedy stage at Download and has played to 2000 people at Sonisphere, opened for Amanda Palmer of the Dresden Dolls, played at Torture Garden and the Bizarre Magazine Ball. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes